The Past Returns
by BlackRoseTenshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Your past always comes back to haunt you.This comes true for Amaya when she meets her lost love again.But,it's been 3,000 years since they last saw each other and the expharaoh doesn't remember her.Can she get him to rememb
1. Chapter 1

-1YAY! I finally finished the first chapter! Ok…this is my first story, so bear with me please. I'm going to try to make this as good as I can.

Summary: Your past always comes back to haunt you. This comes true for Amaya when she meets her lost love again. But, it's been 3,000 years since they last saw each other and the ex-pharaoh doesn't remember her. Can she get him to remember their love, or will fate separate them again?

Warnings: language, blood, and bakura OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1

The sky was dark as thunder roared across the town of Domino City. A single drop of rain fell onto a boy's tri-colored, spiky hair. Golden bangs bounced up and down as he ran. Black and crimson hair became wet as the rain came down harder. 'The rain couldn't wait until I got to school!' he thought, aggravated. His short legs were getting him no where fast.

Soon, he reached the school gates. He was thankful that he hadn't run into any of the school bullies, him being their #1 target. His large, innocent, amethyst eyes widened as he was suddenly was jerked backwards, letting out a slight yelp of surprise. He had thought too soon. Nick, one of the toughest kids in school, was behind him, followed by his gang. "Well, look who it is guys." Nick said snickering. "Whaddya say we have some fun." His gang laughed as Nick threw the boy to the ground. He looked for a way to escape, but there was none. They had him surrounded.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice shouted from behind them. Everyone turned around to look at the newcomer.

It was a girl who had raven black hair down to her shoulder blades and fairly tan skin. She was about six feet tall and had deep brown eyes. (A/N: kind of like bakuras) Around her neck was a chocker with the Eye of Horus dangling from the string. She had her arms crossed and looked pretty pissed.

"What do you want bitch?" someone in Nick's gang asked. "Four against one isn't fair." she stated simply. "Really," Nick snapped, "then why don't you join the fun?" He lunged at her with his fist in the air, ready to strike, but the girl had fast reflexes. She caught the punch and twisted his arm behind his back. Then, she took her free hand and punched him in the face. His gang watched in awe as their leader fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding jaw. The girl turned to them and sent them a glare. The gang ran off, Nick soon following.

She walked up to the boy who had been watching the whole scene. "You okay?" she asked nicely. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" he replied. "I'm Yuugi." "My name's Amaya. Nice to meet you." she said cheerfully. Yuugi was wondering why he had never seen her before. "Are you new?" he asked her. She nodded. "Actually, I'm an exchange student from-" Their conversation was cut short when the bell rang.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!"

"Gotta go. See ya later Yuugi!" she shouted to him as they ran in opposite directions.

Yuugi waved to her as he ran off. He smiled. The day hadn't started off too bad.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So……how was it? Good, bad? Probably bad. Please tell me if I should continue or not.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back with chap.2! Sorry for not updating in a while. I didn't think people would like my story. Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed

SnowAngel

Shanequa

Vampirewitch

Chessmaster754

Pharaoh'sCrystals

Cloaked Fox

xX-Yuna-Xx (yes I know who you are)

Summary: Your past always comes back to haunt you. This comes true for Amaya when when she meets her lost love again. But, it's been 3,000 years since they last saw each other and the ex-pharaoh doesn't remember her. Can she get him to remember their love, or will fate separate them again?

Warnings: language and blood

Key:

--Yami to Yuugi mentally--

-Yuugi to Yami mentally-

'thoughts'

"speaking"

666666666666666 :scene change

888888888888888 :flashback

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did………

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"What's up Yuge?" Jou greeted Yuugi when he walked into class. "Morning Jou"

Anzu and Honda saw then and went up to them. "Hey, did you hear? There's a new kid coming into our class today." Anzu said. Just then, the teacher walked in. "Alright class, settle down." while he was taking attendance, someone came through the door. All eyes turned to the girl who walked in, bowering her head shyly. She went over to the teacher's desk and handed him a note. "Alright class, this is Amaya. She is a transfer student from America." he announced. The class broke into whispers.

"Now, to find you a seat. Ah, next to Yuugi Mutou is open. Right over there." he pointed to the seat next to Yuugi. Yuugi smiled at her as she approached and she smiled back, remembering him from before. Just then, the millenium puzzle around Yuugi's neck glowed for a split second. Amaya's choker glowed at the same time. Luckily, it was faint so no one else noticed. Yuugi and Amaya stared at each other for a second until Amaya sat down and started copying notes from the board.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The lunch bell rang and everyone went off with their friends. Amaya was just about to leave when Yuugi and his friends came up to her. "Hi Yuugi." Amaya said cheerfully. "Hey. These are my friends Anzu, Honda, and Jou." he gestured to his friends behind him. "Yo! What's up?" Jou said in a heavy Brooklyn accent. "Hi. Nice to meet all of you."

"Wanna come have lunch with us?" Anzu asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Amaya smiled. 'I didn't think I would make any friends my first day.'

They went outside and sat under a tall cherry tree and began to eat lunch. They all had questions about America.

"Have you ever been to a Broadway show?" Anzu asked. She was dying to know all about it.

"Yeah. I've been to a lot. Especially since my grandmother used to perform in shows, so she always got discounts on tickets." (A/N : I wish)

"Wow! It must have been so cool to perform there. It's been my dream since I was little."

"Well, whenever you get into a show, call me. I can get you all tickets."

"Really? Awesome!" Everyone was laughing and having fun when Amaya turned towards Yuugi and saw the puzzle around his neck.

Her smile faded as her mind was soon flooded with memories of the past. Those soft, crimson eyes, so full of love and mirth. Then, those same eyes, glazed, lifeless…soulless. The eyes of her love who gave his life to save his people. She failed to notice everyone staring at her until she heard someone call her name. She snapped her head up and looked at the confused faces of her friends.

" Is something wrong? You looked upset." Honda said, matching everyone's thoughts.

"No, I'm fine." she lied, "By the way Yuugi, where did you get that pendant?" she pointed towards the puzzle.

"Oh, my grandfather gave it to me a few years ago. It came from a pharaoh's tomb in Egypt." Amaya cringed slightly when the tomb was mentioned, but smiled anyway. "Wow! That's cool. Actually, my choker is from Egypt too. I heard it belonged to a queen in ancient Egypt, but I don't know who."

Yuugi suddenly got a feeling that Amaya knew more than she was letting on. He decided to test his theory. "I'm just curious. Did you ever hear of the Millennium Items?" he asked her. She paused a little before answering.

"Yes. I know of the seven millennium items. I also know about how the puzzle is supposed to be different than the others. Most don't believe it's true, but I heard that the soul of a pharaoh was sealed in there 3,000 years ago. I also heard that , somehow, he knew whoever it was that wielded this choker. No one knows for sure." 'No one except me.' she added to herself.

--Yuugi, I need to talk to you.-- Yuugi heard his yami say in his head. He sounded calm as usual, but there was a slight urgency in his voice also.

-Alright. Hold on a minute.-

"Guys, I'll be right back. I left something in class." he turned and ran back into the school building. Amaya watched him leave. 'he's back' she knew the pharaoh had returned, but she knew that he wouldn't be the same person that she had known so long ago.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well, that's chap.2! At least it was longer than the last one. Hopefully, they will get longer. Still, you have to review first. Next chap will reveal exactly how Amaya knew so much about the pharaoh.

REVIEW PLEASE! (puppy eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Updated Again! Writing this chapter was hell! I had to re-write this 5 times.

I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop wasn't working and the writers block wasn't helping much either! Anyway, thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed!

XX-Yuna-Xx

Vampirewitch

Chessmaster754

YugiTheDarkPharaoh

Marie

Thank you all for reviewing!

Now, on with the story.

--Yami to Yuugi--

-Yuugi to Yami-

'thoughts'

"speaking"

666666-scene change

888888-flashback

Summary: Your past always comes back to haunt you. This comes true for Amaya when she meets her lost love again. But, it's been 3,000 years since they last saw eachother and the ex-pharaoh doesn't remember her. Can she get him to remember their love, or will fate separate them again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I thought we established that long ago!

Now, on with the long awaited chapter 3...

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yuugi ran into the boy's room. He knew that something was going on and he had a feeling Yami knew it too.

-Was it just me or did the puzzle and her choker react to each other?-

--I noticed that too Yuugi.-- He appeared in spirit form beside Yuugi. He looked towards Yami. He knew something was bothering the ancient pharaoh. -What's wrong?- he wondered. --I have a strange feeling that I have met her somewhere before. The chocker she was wearing also seemed familiar. The puzzle somehow activated when she approached earlier.--

-There must be a reason for this.- An idea suddenly hit him. -Do you think…do you think that, maybe, she could have some connection to the past?- He looked over at his transparent partner. He knew that the pharaoh had forgotten his past, but they were making some progress in gathering the keys needed to unlock his memory.

--If I knew more about my own past, I could answer that question.-- He gave Yuugi an grim smile. He longed for his memories and was a little excited. If this girl really has a connection to the past, maybe she could answer some questions. 'I can't jump to conclusions.' he thought 'I don't even know if she would be on our side if she was involved in this.

-Everyone might be getting worried. I'd better get back.- With that, the pharaoh disappeared into the puzzle and Yuugi left to go back to his friends.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Amaya was walking home after school when she heard Jou's voice from behind her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Amaya turned around. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"We just thought we walk home with you and warn you about all the morons in school you'll need to watch out for." Honda winked at her.

Amaya giggled "Thanks. Lets go to my house. You can meet my roommate, Sakura. She'd love to meet you."

"Sure. Why didn't she come to school?" Anzu asked

"She's not in high school. I think she started looking at colleges today."

"I thought you were just exchange students."

"Yeah, but we chose to participate in this program so we could finish our studies here in Japan."

After walking a few more blocks, they reached an enormous house that looked like it was just built.

"Here we are." Amaya said, laughing at her friend's awed faces.

"THIS is where you live?"

"Yep. Come on in." None of them had even noticed she had opened the door.

Inside was a living room with mostly black furniture with two large, oval shaped, windows with deep red curtains. The walls were a light crimson which matched the area rug on the hardwood floor. The other rooms looked similar to that, except for a bathroom at the end of the hall, which was a light blue color. Bookshelves lined the walls, most of the books having to do with ancient history or novels. Many were about ancient Egypt. Amaya led them into the living room while they continued to stare at the room.

"Sakura! Are you home?" Amaya yelled into the house.

"Yeah! Coming!" came another voice from up the stairs.

A girl came running down the stairs. She was a few inches shorter than Jou, with amethyst eyes similar to Yuugi's. She had black hair down to her lower back with curved, purple bangs. Her skin was pale. She smiled when she saw her best friend at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Amaya! How'd it go? Make any friends yet?" Sakura asked.

"See for yourself." She led Sakura into the living room where everyone was waiting.

Sakura smiled and held out her hand to them. "Hi. I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Yuugi and these are my friends, Jou, Honda, and Anzu." They all shook hands and began talking immediately as if they had been friends for years. 'We all became friends really quickly. Just like the last time.' For what seemed like the billionth time that day, Amaya remembered a certain crimson eyed youth she knew she would never forget.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A young girl, no older than six, sat by the Nile river, watching the fish swim along the river's floor. She always went to the river since she found it peaceful, watching the water flow. She sighed. Everything seemed so calm, until a scream pierced the sky. She turned towards the sound and saw a boy fall to the ground, clutching his bleeding ankle. A man with a large sword came up from behind him. The girl took one look at the man and knew she should stay out of sight. She hid behind a sand dune and watched the man slowly inch closer to the boy.

"Heh heh. No one to protect you this time prince. Now you die!" the man hissed. The boy screamed as the man brought the sword down.

She had no idea why she felt the sudden urge to help him, but before she knew it, she was in front of the boy with her arms spread out, as if she was ready for the blow. Suddenly, searing pain ripped through her chest. She screamed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an arrow being shot . It landed square in the man's heart and he fell limp, dying immediately.

"Father!" the boy suddenly shouted. The rest was a blur to the girl.However, before she gave into the blissful darkness on unconsciousness, she heard a strong, confident voice ask her: "Are you alright?"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

She woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling, in a haze. When her vision finally cleared, she noticed that she didn't recognize the room she was in. Her eyes widened in fear as memories of what happened flooded her mind. She didn't notice the door open and close until she heard a soft voice speaking to her.

"You're awake?" she looked over at the owner of the voice. 'It's that boy from before' He was a little shorter than she was and had the strangest hair she had ever seen. He had spiked black hair tipped with crimson and gold bangs framing his face. But his most enchanting feature was his eyes. Blood red eyes stared at her with a mix of concern and confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked in a scared voice.

"At the healer's. You passed out before." he stated plainly. She then noticed that he was robed in gold and she remembered hearing a voice that sounded like the pharaoh's before she passed out. She put it all together and her eyes widened in realization.

"Is this…..the palace?"

The boy nodded. "You saved my life. This was the least I could do to return the favor." the boy smiled. "My name's Yami, by the way." he held out his hand.

She was hesitant at first, but smiled back at him and shook his hand. "I'm Reina (Rae-nna) Nice to meet you." Just then, the pharaoh walked in.

"Is she awake yet?" he came in and saw that she was ,indeed, awake, and staring at him with such fear in her eyes, as if she thought she was in trouble. "How are you feeling?"

"b-b-better…..th-thank you, your highness." The pharaoh chuckled. "You don't have to worry. You saved my son's life. I don't know how to thank you."

"It was nothing…r-really. I really should be going though. My parents are probably worried." She got out of the bed and headed for the door. She turned back and bowed to the pharaoh and prince. "Thank you very much for helping me." She turned to leave when Yami's voice stopped her.

"Wait. Why don't I walk you back so we could get to know each other a little more." he looked towards his father. The pharaoh nodded. Yami smiled and ran for the door. After he and Reina left, the pharaoh chuckled.

"Perhaps he's finally found a friend."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"WOW! It must be great living in the palace." Reina said in wonder as Yami answered another one of her many questions. He laughed, but then, his expression turned slightly grim. "Yeah. But…at least you get to have fun with your friends a lot."

"Don't you?" Yami shook his head.

"I don't have many friends. Father rarely ever lets me out of the palace grounds. When he does, I end up being surrounded by guards the whole time."

"But then, why did he let you walk home with me?" Reina questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe because your village right by the palace." Yami pointed out.

"Uhhh….you may have a point." she said blushing slightly.

"My only real friends are Mahhado and Mana." Yami said solemnly.

"Well, now you can add another person to the list." Yami stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that now, I'll be your friend too." she smiled from ear to ear. Yami blushed. "You mean it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I mean it." she laughed. Yami's smile grew wider as they continued to walk to Reina's village, smiling the whole way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At least this chap. was a little longer than the others. I'll get into a little more detail in the next chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. ATTENTION!

Hello Everyone. I see that some people have been making comments about my OC being a Mary Sue and pointing out other flawed points in the story. This was my first story, but aparently I still have a lot of work to do improving it. The story will be reposted once I rewrite the first few chapters. (No one knows how long that will take. ') Anyway, for now, the story will be suspended until further notice. Sorry to anyone who was enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions, I will gladly listen. Just send me a private message. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Goodbye for now...


End file.
